


January: Winter Soldier

by Jenniboo311



Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Calendar, Clothed but barely, Digital Art, Gen, Hot Tub, NSFW Art, Snow, hnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311
Summary: Bucky poses for January in this sexy Avengers 2021 Swimsuit Calendar.
Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	January: Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 6 of SpideyTube, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708); Pepper coerces the Avengers to pose for a calendar for charity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun, I'm cackling. Let me know if you actually print it and put it on your wall. 0/10 would not draw Bucky's arm again. 😕


End file.
